


你们两个真的有在谈恋爱吗

by airlylxy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, 可能有OOC, 我完全不知道自己在写什么, 欢乐向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlylxy/pseuds/airlylxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，基本上大家都在一个神奇的国际性特勤机构工作（除了Desmond，不过这是作者的私心）。Connor和Arno是已经交往了三年的恋人，但是周围的人们觉得这两个人的恋爱简直是纯洁到令人发指，于是为了让这段恋情不会变成“到死都到不了本垒”，大家决定做点什么。但是事实上……</p>
            </blockquote>





	你们两个真的有在谈恋爱吗

**Author's Note:**

> OCC大概（总是这样所以请轻拍，以及在下终于下定决心要来点黄暴了）。

现代特工AU设定（上）  
Assassin和Templar是同属一个国际性特勤机构的两个外勤小队，两边是竞争关系。因为都是一个特勤机构所以不会有什么背叛阴谋什么的。  
人设：  
Altair Ibn La-Ahad：Assassin的队长，叙利亚人，和Malik是同期，目前和Malik是恋人关系。搭档是Connor。  
Malik Al-Sayf：原本是Assassin的副队，叙利亚人，但是和Atair确认恋人关系之后被调离到后勤部，目前是所有人都不敢惹情报员。  
Kadar Al-Sayf：Malik的弟弟，在校大学生，专业是地质学。  
Robert de Sable：Templar的队长，法国人，比Atair早几年入职，和Atair互看不爽因此导致了两个外勤小队的不合（其实暗恋Altair）。  
Al Mualim：Atair的养父，原Templar队员，后来独立组建了Assassin外勤小队，当然收养Altair的时候已经升职成管理人员了。  
Ezio Auditore da Firenze：意大利人，Assassin的队员，暗恋研发部的高级技术员Leonardo Di Ser Piero Da Vinci。搭档是Arno。  
Federico Auditore da Firenze：Ezio的哥哥，Assassin的队员，以前的搭档是Malik，在前搭档被调离之后暂时没有搭档。  
Claudia Auditore da Firenze：Ezio的妹妹，外勤部的教官，负责训练女性探员。  
Leonardo Di Ser Piero Da Vinci：研发部的高级技术员，是Ezio的前辈。严重沉迷于各种各样疯狂的发明中，对Ezio很有好感，因为Ezio是外勤人员中唯一一个敢帮他测试还没通过审批的发明的人。  
Haytham Kenway：英国人，原Templar队员，现在是管理人员。Connor的父亲，在Connor小时候因为忙于事业所以将儿子送到父亲Edward家中抚养。  
Connor Kenway：大学的专业是机械工程，和Desmond是大学室友。毕业之后加入了Assassin外勤队。

对，这人设还没完呢，因为在下是先写文再写了人设。好了接下来先上文。

（1）  
Connor和Arno已经交往了三年了。  
顺带一提这个时间还是Elise负责记的，原因是在得知Arno终于开始了第一段认真的恋情（虽然说法国人天生的浪漫），Elise有些惊讶于Arno的“第一任”是个男的（完全不带歧视意味，只不过是因为以某人平常的表现来看实在是看不出来）。出于对家人的关心，Elise默默记下了这段恋情开始的时间，结果一回神，两人居然已经在一起整整三年了。  
但是你们三年里到底都干了些什么啊！  
你们真的有在谈恋爱吗？！  
谈了三年恋爱，但是说实话Elise在第一年快结束的时候才看出来这俩是对恋人（你见过站在一起距离一个拳头基本上没有肢体接触的恋人吗？），现在都第三年了，要是以上本垒为完成度100%的话，你们现在的进度大概只有10%吧！（她非常怀疑两个人有没有接过吻）不说两人大学同学工作了也是同事，就算工作时不能谈恋爱，平常出去约会都在干些什么啊！

（2）  
“看电影。”在餐桌上被父亲“不经意”地问道之后，Connor皱着眉头把嘴里的东西咽了下，思考了一会儿后回答道。  
“……每次都是看电影？”虽然不想被儿子讨厌，但是Haytham还是不得不多问一些。考虑到自己儿子的纯情程度和贫瘠的恋爱史，他觉得有必要多关心一下。  
“还有散步。”  
“……没有什么特别的事情吗？”在这句话被问出来之后，Connor的眉头皱的更紧了，事实上他并不是生气或是恼怒，只是在努力思考而已，当然在思考的同时他也没有停下进食。  
餐桌上只有一阵窒息般的沉默，Haytham叹了口气，在他已经打算放弃听到回答的时候，Connor突然开口道：“新年聚会算么？”  
“……”  
Haytham开始思考自己是不是在儿子青春期的时候缺乏了某些必要的教育。可是说实话，在母亲去世之后，还只有七岁的Connor就被当时处于事业上升期的Haytham因为无暇顾及而丢去和他爷爷，也就是和Haytham的父亲Edward一起住。既然能被当过海员的Edward评价“不像你，很有我当年的风范”而备受疼爱，照理说也应该能被Edward丰富的异性经验给熏陶一下吧？等老头子去世之后Haytham把Connor接回家，他忽然发现自己的儿子已经是个活泼好动伸手敏捷行为粗犷餐桌礼仪让人不忍直视的少年了。  
然而，在Connor上了高中Haytham才感觉到有什么不对劲，在思考无果之后他咨询了一下家里有一个女儿一个养子的法国同事Francois。这才反应过来，Connor似乎至今为止都没有表现一点谈了恋爱的倾向。在这种事情上Haytham绝对放心Connor不会干什么出格的事因此也没有管很多，但是直到大学快毕业的时候Connor的恋爱史还是一片荒芜寸草不生状态……  
Haytham开始既担忧又内疚地旁敲侧击起儿子对恋爱的态度，在不得不接受自己的儿子在恋爱方面是个完完全全的纯情少男的事实之后，Haytham打算跟Connor在大学毕业之前来一次男人的谈话。但是还没等他在餐桌上把第一句话说出口，Connor就吞吞吐吐地告诉父亲自己交了一个男朋友。  
但是以现在的情形来看……  
你们真的有在谈恋爱吗？！

（3）  
其实抱有这个疑问的远不止当事人的家人，事实上其他旁观者对于这对情侣的进度十分的……心累。  
当然其实也有人持不同意见。  
“我觉得你们可能有些关心过度了。”Desmond Miles，大学时期是Connor的室友，现在是一家酒吧的老板兼酒保，“Connor只是不擅长表达自己，但是不代表他真的没有……这方面的知识。”  
“是吗？”Shuan坐在吧台边上挑了挑眉，“你当初说自己知道什么是‘浪漫’的时候也是这个语气。”  
“哦天哪你这英国佬就懂了吗？”反唇相讥的却是坐在一边的Ezio，情史丰富的意大利男人毫不客气地嘲讽了自己的同事，“所以我都很怀疑你是怎么追到Desmond的，邀请对方去参观历史博物馆吗？”  
“咳。”被提到名字的酒保尴尬地咳嗽了一声。Desmond当然对历史博物馆什么的不感兴趣，只是他那爱好历史的程序员男朋友在刚交往的时候还没有意识到这一点，导致有一段时间约会地点总是定在某个博物馆。幸好之后Shuan意识到了这一点，而且在此之后做了补偿。  
比如说一场美好的性爱……之类的。  
“不要在意，Ezio只是在不爽你这么轻松就泡到了他从小看到大的表弟而已。Claudia交男朋友的时候他也这样。”Atair在喝下第三杯啤酒之后摸了摸嘴角，终于开口说话了。  
“更何况，‘浪漫’和我们要谈的事情一点关系都没有。”Malik抬手帮Atair抹掉嘴角的白沫，没有管周围的人都一脸被这对老夫夫闪瞎的表情，“我也觉得Connor心里应该是有数的。”  
“我很怀疑。”Ezio耸了耸肩，“交往三年都没进展，我都有些担心了。”  
“不是所有人都能像你这样四处留情的。”Desmond叹了口气，“如果Arno对此没有意见，那么我们就不该插手。”  
“但是Arno是个法国人。”  
“没错。”  
“你这么一提好像……”  
等等……是法国人和我们要谈的有什么关系吗？看着话题明明已经跑偏但是在场所有人都露出了一幅秒懂的神情，Desmond已经不想说什么了。  
还是让话题中的那对笨蛋情侣自己来处理吧！

（4）  
“你在这里干嘛？”Bellec面无表情地看着缩在沙发上打滚的Arno，表示心塞。  
好（基）友去世之后留下了个孩子结果他却晚一步让Arno被别人收养了，更可恶的是等Bellec从国外回来，Arno已经完全不记得自家教父长啥样子了（所以你到底是晚了多久啊）。  
不过这不妨碍Bellec在Arno的人生中充当“导师”的角色。  
特别是当Arno加入特勤机构之后，发现新人培训的教官是Bellec的时候。  
这就导致了Arno在遇到麻烦的时候求助对象第一选择从Elise渐渐变成了Bellec，主要是因为随着年龄的增长Arno觉得有些男人的事情真的最好不要告诉Elise。  
“有休假不去找男朋友跑到我这里来干嘛？”  
“额……”  
看着Arno一瞬间变得不自然的神色，Bellec觉得自己大概懂了。  
“吵架了？”  
“没有。”回答得倒是很干脆，当然Bellec知道这两个人想吵起来其实是非常困难的。主要是因为Arno虽然看起来自尊心有点过剩不过性格非常软，这就是为什么他总被de LaSerre家的女儿使唤的原因，而Connor表面上看起来很凶猛但其实非常的温柔而且有耐心。  
可能耐心过多了。  
这么想着，Bellec觉得自己作为长辈至少要提供一些帮助。  
因此沉浸在自己的思绪中的Bellec没有注意到Arno隐秘的揉腰动作。

（5）  
说不痛绝对是假的。  
Arno一边这么想着，一边尝试性地调整了下姿势。  
但还是很不舒服。  
腰也酸腿也痛（肯定被咬了那家伙难道是狼吗？）。  
怎么换睡姿都不舒服啊！！！  
更别提Arno现在是睡在沙发上而不是床上不过他觉得自己现在无论是睡在哪里大概都是只有一个结果。不过说到底，如果没有心理准备，Arno就不会和Connor在一起了，只不过后果似乎比他想象得更为凄惨一些。  
总的来说，会变成现在的样子，都是Arno不幸低估了Connor的体力以及高估了自己的体力——每一次。  
这么想着，Arno干脆从沙发上爬了起来。  
感觉……还是靠着沙发背坐着舒服一点。Arno揉了揉腰，然后回忆起腰被Connor握住的触感……  
“是这里吗？”Connor一手掰开Arno的大腿，另一只手已经将已经放松的括约肌拉伸开来探入两指。润滑液顺着手指留下来，把垫在下面的那片床单弄得一片狼藉。  
Arno已经完全不敢低头看身下的状况了，更何况肠道的排异感还是很严重，不过倒并不是那么的疼，只是也没有之前在网上搜索时在相关论坛上看到的所谓的“快感”，看来还没有探到前列腺。  
看到Arno僵硬的表情， Connor就理解了对方说不出口的话。他索性把Arno的腿抬得更高，然后手指试探性地再往里按压。默默地在心里复习了一下人体构造图，Connor觉得自己现在能理解Desmond以前对Shuan的抱怨了。  
经验科普什么的都只是纸上谈兵而已，真正做起来才知道有多难。  
“那个……你要不要再倒点润滑剂？”Arno皱了皱眉眉头，事实上因为两个人都是处男，所以经验什么的只能要不求助友人（特指Desmond），要不善用搜索引擎。然而，光是找前列腺这一步就足足耗费了半个小时，一开始的润滑液似乎已经不够了。  
想到这里Arno有些尴尬，因为Connor觉得做爱是两个人的事，所以……咳，总之Arno直起身来偷偷瞄了一眼，在看到Connor的裤子还没脱但是已经裆部已经鼓起了包的样子，他就替对方觉得胯下一紧。  
忍成这样子真的好么？  
“要不……我来？”Arno干脆别开视线伸手去够床头柜上的润滑剂，倒了一部分在手上之后深吸一口气，干脆地一根手指探了进去。  
好的现在有三根手指在里面还有两根不是自己的啊啊啊好紧张虽然内心活动非常激烈但是脸上的表情已经是僵硬到看不出紧张了。更何况Arno这的这种行为压根是出于一时的勇气，因此他在手指伸进去之后索性就着Connor的手指在肠道中搅动，大幅度地挤压内壁。  
“唔！找……”没等Arno抽出自己的手指，Connor就俯下身给了Arno一个深吻，在Arno陷入混乱的时候大力地挤压刚刚找到的那一点。本来就是处男的Arno被这么按摩了前列腺，再加上还有其中还有一根是自己的手指，这份羞耻感让他更加的兴奋，没过几下就缴械了。  
“呼……呼……”射了一次的Arno躺下来喘着气，然后用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，“呼，Connor你，不脱裤子吗？”  
“恩？等你从不应期里……你在干嘛？”Connor挑了挑眉，看着Arno突然从床上弹起来开始解自己的皮带。  
“我都已经射了一次了，但是你连裤子都没脱啊！这也太过分了吧？”Arno的脸涨得通红，仿佛是发泄一般扯着对方的皮带和拉链。不过等他将Connor的内裤扒下来之后，自己就先浑身僵硬了，“好大……”  
“恩。”Connor自豪地点了点头。  
“等等这不是什么值得……好吧确实是值得自豪的事但是这么大要怎么插……”话还没说完，Connor就伸手揽住了Arno的腰直接凑上去来了个湿吻。  
在对方后悔前还是先把人吻到意识不清比较好？  
“等一……”从身材上来看就知道Arno的肺活量是绝对比不过Connor的，当然力气也绝对不够。所以就算Arno怎么捶身上的有着印第安土著血统的青年，对方也只是短暂地离开让他稍稍缓了口气然后再度吻了上来。  
更别提Connor的手指从他的背后顺着脊椎滑进臀缝，然后直直插入那个入口了。  
“唔唔！”前列腺被毫不留情地大力按压，然后又是手指一根根探进来，之前Arno自己导入的润滑液已经足够了。  
等两人分开的时候，Arno已经气喘吁吁，看上去完全没有抵抗力了。他双眼迷离地注视着Connor，大概是因为缺氧的缘故，眼角还有生理性的泪水。在过了一会儿他才反应过来，双手缠上了Connor的脖子，然后小腿夹住了Connor的背，靠重力让对方覆在自己身上陷入床中。  
“要进就快进来。”Arno吸了口气，不知道是因为氧气不足还是紧张。不过这种反应在Connor眼中反而显得很可爱。  
于是他笑着亲了亲Arno的唇，然后……

（6）  
“哐当！”Bellec在卧室里睡得真香，突然听到客厅里传来一声巨响，听起来像是什么重物摔到了地上。  
恩。  
不会是Arno那小子从沙发上滚下来了吧？  
Bellec迷迷糊糊地想道，但是之后客厅又是一声响。  
哦，这次听起来像是杯子摔到地上了……  
恩……  
恩？！  
Bellec立刻清醒过来，立马掀开被子下床跑出卧室。  
然后他在客厅里看到了被毯子裹成毛毛虫摔在地上脸朝下旁边还有一只从茶几上掉下来的马克笔在地毯上来回滚。  
“F**k，臭小子你在搞什么鬼！”  
“Bellec……”脸朝地趴造地板上的“毯子毛毛虫”蠕动了两下，然后翻了180度露出一张流着鼻血的蠢脸，“我觉得自己起不来了。”

(7)  
“说吧，这回又是什么问题？”Desmond无力地把灌了杯冰柠檬水摆到Connor面前，“如果你又要我帮你推荐什么……”  
“他把我踢下来了。”Connor低着头没有碰柠檬水，一脸的沮丧。  
“啥？”  
“就是第二天醒来，已经是下午了，然后我还没反应过来他就……”  
“等等等等！”Desmond放下手中正在擦拭的玻璃杯，“你们已经做过了？”  
“恩。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“前天。”  
“恩。”深吸一口气平复了一下自己激动的心情，好的，他现在应该为朋友高兴，“你不用告诉我相关细节。不过你说Arno醒来之后把你踢下去了？”  
Connor点了点头。  
“额……为啥？”  
“我也不知道。但是Arno看上去很生气的样子？之后他套了个衣服就走了，哦对了他还穿错了衬衫……我打他手机总是被转到语音信箱。”  
好吧，这种情况还真是……罕见？说起来以Arno和Connor交往了三年的情况来看，第一次之后第二天醒来不应该以一个温存的吻为开始吗？  
“额那你问过Ezio了吗？哦不，当我没问过这个问题。”要是问Ezio，这个八卦的意大利人铁定会把消息传得到处都是。告诉Ezio一个秘密等于把这个秘密公告全天下，这已经是整个机构上上下下都认定的规则了，“那么Arno可能回家了？”  
“我发短信问过Elise，她说没有。不过她说Arno很可能在Bellec教官家里。”  
“Bellec教官？额，是那个Ezio提到过的训练严格脾气火爆讨厌Templar超级护短的‘Pierre Bellec’教官吗？”  
“没错，他是Arno的教父。”  
“好吧，”Desmond同情地点点头，虽然不是特勤机构的一员，不过他早就从那些经常光顾就把的队员们口中得知了“Bellec教官的恐怖之处”,“那你还是耐心等待吧，说不定明早Arno就接你的电话了呢？”  
Connor点了点头，拿起桌上的柠檬水喝了一口，“我也这么想。恩，顺便多谢你之前……”  
“拜托别提那个好么？”Desmond有些尴尬地连忙制止了Connor接下来要在大庭广众之下说出来的话，“话说回来你之前说自己一点经验都没有真是吓死我了。咳，那么恩……第一次的感觉怎么样？”  
“很不错，我把你说的都用上了。”  
“哦那……”Desmond刚想说“那就好”，然后突然反应过来……哎？等一下，“你说‘全部’？”  
Connor诚恳地点了点头。  
“是那种，你之前还拿了个笔记本记录下来的，那种‘全部’？”  
Connor不明所以地继续点了点头。  
“……”Desmond已经不知自己该做出什么表情了，真是抱歉了Arno，他在心里对那个比自己还小的法国青年愧疚地道了个歉，“我大概知道Arno为什么会踢你下床了。”

（8）  
“好了，人都到齐没？”Ezio一脸紧张地按着会议厅的桌子，“说起来怎么人这么少？”  
Elise脚翘在会议室的圆桌上，懒洋洋地玩着手机：“我来的时候遇到了Malik和Federico，他们说太无聊了所以不来了。”  
“……你这Templar的成员为什么会在这里？”  
“Arno是我的家人，我可是很关心他的，”Elise挑了挑眉，“顺带一提我下午的时候接到Connor的电话问我Arno去哪里了？按照我对Arno的熟悉程度，这俩人可能吵架了。。”  
“好吧多谢这位Templar小姐带来的宝贵情报，”Ezio揉了揉太阳穴，“那说起来为什么这里只有我们两个人？Altair呢，他不会也不来了吧？”  
“我只知道我们的Robert 队长之前去开会了，可能Altair也是，大概要等一会儿。”  
“……这么说来，”Ezio叹了口气，“之前明明还通知了Shuan的，为什么他也没有来？”  
“技术部在处理因为那位Da Vinci而造成的部分电力瘫痪，”Elise有些疑惑地抬头看向Ezio，“你不是他的好朋友吗，怎么连这个都不知道？”  
Ezio感觉压力有点大，“所以就只有三个人？”  
“可能就只有我们俩。”Elise耸了耸肩，“上回Altair和Robert在会议上就“门口大厅的饮水机要不要换新”这个问题争论了整整三个小时，这俩无论什么决定都会争论很久的。不如我们先开始吧？”  
“好吧。”Ezio认命地坐了下来，“我们之所以在这里，是为了……”  
“帮那两人上本垒。”Elise打断了Ezio的开场白，“我个人的提议是，把Arno灌醉了往Connor房间一丢不就好了？”

（9）  
“拜托！”Shuan在听到了这个只用了一分钟就得出的计划之后翻了个大大的白眼，“要是这有用，我的硬盘里就不会有这么多你搭档发酒疯的监控视频了。你觉得喝醉后对着马桶说情诗会对这两人上本垒有什么帮助吗？”  
“好吧？那要是把Connor灌醉呢？”Ezio找了把椅子坐下，“说起来我们还没讲过Connor喝醉吧？”  
“对，因为我们在他喝醉之前就先被灌趴下了。”Shuan叹了口气，“我听说Connor他爷爷是个海盗还是水手什么的，总之酒量非常好，然后Connor从小就和他祖父住在一起，你懂的。”  
“要是我们把人凑足然后全部去灌Connor呢？你觉得有可能让Connor喝醉吗？”Ezio想了想兴奋地提议道。  
“你只是想灌醉Connor吧？”站在一边一直没说话的Altair怀疑地挑了挑眉，“不过这个提议不错。”  
“意思就是可以试试？”Shuan皱眉，“你确定吗？对了Elise是不是说之前Connor和Arno吵架了？”  
“哦那个啊，”Ezio耸了耸肩，“今早她给我发短信告诉我Arno好像又和Connor和好了。”

(10)  
和好个屁。  
Bellec皱着眉头看着Arno那臭小子一瘸一拐地走到厨房试图给自己倒杯咖啡一脸痛苦的样子，不知道是该感叹“嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水”还是现在就立马冲出去揍某个混小子一顿。  
不过在看到Arno在早上起来之后火急火燎地回电话的样子，Bellec觉得自己还是不要管小孩子谈恋爱了。  
不过他还是从家里的医疗箱翻出了止痛片还有瘀伤膏。不过打开一看发现瘀伤已经用得差不多了，考虑到Bellec的职业和年龄，这也是正常现象。于是他干脆把止痛片扔到Arno脸上然后下楼买药。  
留下Arno一脸茫然地看着手上的药，疑惑Bellec干嘛扔给他一板痛经片。

（11）  
“好的，计划是这样。大家不要一起上，这样缺乏效率，而且上次已经失败过一次了。”Ezio拿起记号笔刷刷刷在会议室的白板上写了起来，“我们要用车轮战。”  
Altair点头：“但是这样不是更容易被Connor看出我们的目的吗？”  
“没错。所以不是一个一个上，而是分成两到三人一组，一组不行了再换下一组。这样就可以防止Connor看出来了。”  
“……”Malik坐在一边看着Ezio信心满满的表情，回忆起在Connor的新人欢迎会上把所有人都喝趴下的景象。  
总觉得，这计划不会像想象得那样顺利呢……说起来，酒后乱性什么的，其实一点也不靠谱啊！

（12）  
于是晚上，酒吧里。  
“啊我明白了，所以要尽量调出酒精度高但是味道偏甜的饮料给Connor是吧？”Desmond表示理解，“但是我觉得已经没这个……”必要了。  
Ezio果断地大手一挥：“什么都别说了。”  
“可……”  
“我们只有一次机会。”  
“但……”  
“不成功就成仁。”  
“……好吧。”你其实就只想灌醉Connor吧！Desmond默默地叹了口气，觉得自己最好先通知一下Arno比较好。毕竟，最终的受害者貌似……不，绝对是他吧！

（13）  
难得的休假日，虽然第一天晚上的糟糕事让Arno不得不从公寓逃到Bellec家，但因为事情的特殊性，臭脾气的（傲娇）教官难得允许自己的饺子完全放松下来。  
比如说，现在Arno就躺在Bellec家的沙发上看西班牙肥皂剧，手上还捧着一杯热乎乎的巧克力。  
更别提Bellec居然在厨房里做晚饭！  
天堂，这绝对是天堂。  
沉浸在幸福中的Arno因此忽略了地狱的敲门声，没错，在一天之后他会后悔电视音量盖住了手机的震动的。  
当然在吃完饭后看见手机上来自Desmond的来电，Arno觉得自己还是有必要回一下的。  
结果打过去的电话自动转到语音信箱。  
对哦，Desmond现在是工作时间来着！

（14）  
结果半夜三更的时候Arno被拍门声给吵醒了。  
“谁啊……这么晚了。”Arno翻身用毯子盖住头，听着Bellec从卧室里冲出来。  
“F**k。”Bellec站在门前看了下猫眼，转身就把Arno从沙发上拎了起来。  
“等等，等等，老头子你要干……What the hell！”Arno眼睛都没完全睁开就被Bellec扔出了门，楼道灯不知怎么回事居然没有感应打开，结果Arno一转头又撞到了墙。  
恩？  
这墙怎么是热的？  
Arno用手摸索了一下，立马反应过来后退了两步。这回楼道灯终于亮了起来，Arno揉了揉眼睛才看出眼前的是Connor。  
“怎么……”了？Arno话还没问出口，就被眼前的人一把抓住了手拉到怀里。这时他才发现Connor此时衣衫凌乱一身酒气。  
然后带着浓浓酒气的吻就这么笼罩了下来。

(15)  
从高级住宅区出来到最近的情侣宾馆究竟要多久呢？  
Arno被摔到床上的时候还没完全明白这一切是怎么发生的。  
你看，他连个鞋都没穿就被Bellec那混蛋老头一把扔出家门，他非常怀疑Bellec这是在默默地表示以后情侣闹别扭都不要去烦他，没站稳就被像墙一样堵在外头的Conner吻了个晕头转向，还没来得及喘口气就被人用无比羞耻的公主抱姿势一路带到了最近的情侣宾馆。  
顺带一提Arno还注意到Conner没有在前台停留，而是直接上楼的。  
这说明房间一开始就定好了啊！  
这还是Connor Kenway吗？那个已经踏上了魔法师之路差点一点就能变成大魔导师的Connor Kenway[1]?  
就算撇开这些，作为一名法国大老爷们，Arno也不得不承认现在这种情况一点也没让他觉得浪漫。  
相反，看着明显酒劲上头的Connor，一种恐惧感从Arno心底蔓延开来。特别是当Connor很难得的一句话都不说，就这么眼睛发亮地注视着他，  
话说眼睛发光什么的他以前貌似听组长一本正经地对新人科普过那说明Connor Kenway进入了美洲狂战士状态。  
话说回来Connor的眼睛是金色的吗？还是因为那暧昧的暖黄色灯光？  
Arno僵硬地瘫在床上，看着Connor俯下身来，用阴影笼罩住他，感觉自己变成了只被狼盯上了的兔子。  
“Arno.”  
“……在？”Arno眨眨眼睛，然后他就得到了一个热情的吻。Connor俯下身把手垫在他的后脑勺下，用舌尖撬开牙关，侵入口腔，与对方纠缠，同时另一只手顺着对方的腰线下滑，顺手就抽掉了睡袍的腰带。  
这个时候还没反应过来那就不是男人了。Arno瞪大眼睛一脚揣上去，不过不幸地被近战大师•狂战士技能点满的Connor压制了。之前就已经说过了，在力量这点上，Arno是绝对比不过Connor的，作为报复，Connor退出的时候轻轻咬住了Arno的下唇，如愿看到了对方眼角的水光。  
可爱。  
……心里这么想着，Connor脸上却露出了歉意：“对不起。”  
怎么突然开始道歉了，话说这果然是喝醉了吗？Arno一边思考一边伸手撑住Connor的肩膀：“发生什么了？”  
Connor没有回答，只是无视额Arno的手重新俯下身。这回与其说是吻还不如说是嘴唇间短暂的碰触，他的手指按压着Arno的锁骨然后滑到了胸膛，在乳头停留了一会儿后下滑到腹部轻轻按压，导致Arno突然如同虾子一样弓身弹起来，当然又被Connor压了回去。  
“很痒啊！”Arno不爽地看着Connor，“别……唔，别摸了！”  
Connor在很久以前就发现了，Arno非常怕痒，特别是腹部。以前集体体检的时候经常能听见内科室的拉帘内部传出Arno拼命忍耐地尖叫，那多半就是医生用手按压腹部来检查内脏了。  
现在Arno被他压在床上，睡袍敞开，露出了光裸的身躯。  
“你……里面什么都没穿啊？”手接着顺着胯骨往下滑，意外地没有看到内裤。于是Connor低头松开手，扶住了Arno的胯骨，俯下身含住了对方的阴茎。  
“我是裸睡党啊！只不过Bellec禁止我在沙发上裸……唔！”   
上半身终于得到了解放的Arno立刻用手肘把自己撑起来，结果却因为动作太大被Connor的大手一把按回床上固定住，再加上要害在对方口中，反而比原来还要动弹不得了。  
Connor没有理会Arno的动作，但是他可以感受到Arno紧绷起来的腹肌。这让他不由地笑了起来，当然这种情况下任何嘴部的任何活动都会造成对方敏感的反应。  
因为笑而导致的颤动让Arno重新瘫回床上，接下来舌头的动作已经让他已经没有勇气去看自己的下半身和在那里努力取悦自己的恋人了。说实话在第一次之后Arno就了解到Connor确实如他自己所说是个毫无经验的处男，相应的Arno自己的性经验也是寥寥无几，而和男性之间的则是完全没有。更何况，以前短暂地交往过的女生们也从来没有一个愿意为他口交的，所以Arno也无从评价Connor的技术如何，虽说知道理论上Connor的技术绝对算不上好，但是光是想到现在在做这件事的是Connor，这一点就足够让Arno性奋起来了。  
“混蛋……”Arno嘟囔着终于忍不住想伸手去按Connor的头，却被对方反应迅速地抓住了手，包裹着下体的温暖柔软的口腔也顺势离开了。他看着Connor握住他的手腕再度爬上来，两腿跪着固定住了他的身体，然后就感觉到在脖子上被轻柔地舔舐出一条水痕。Arno已经完全不想去思考那之中到底包含了多少液体，总之当Connor重新直起身来注视着他的眼睛的时候，他觉得自己的脑中已经是一团浆糊完全无法思考了。  
“Arno.”  
“恩？”  
“Arno.”  
“我在这儿。”  
“Arno.”  
“……F**k你到底想干嘛，这么僵着会软的！”  
Connor双手扶住Arno的头部，略微低下头让两人双眼对视：“我想艹哭你。”  
“……”  
等一下突然这么直白地说出了这么凶暴的宣言，不过说起来Connor这是喝醉了啊等等他喝醉了啊！  
区区酒精只不过是麻痹了人的神经系统而已，Connor觉得自己的意识应该还是清醒的，不然就不会顺利的根据Elise提供的地址和手机GPS导航找到Bellec家了。但是之后来到家门口却没办法准确的按中门铃，于是干脆选择敲门，但是对力道的控制也不像平常的时候那样准确了。好在门一开Arno就被扔出来了，这让Connor庆幸自己不用和脾气糟糕的Bellec教官进行交涉，因为他已经不确定自己能否口齿清晰地说话了，不过凌晨两点多去敲门的行为也是足够糟糕了吧？  
Connor不太记得在见到Arno之前到底都干了什么，他再往前能记起的只有Elise一边笑一边把写了地址的纸条塞给他，然后他的身体就这么不受控制地站起来朝着地址的方向走。  
对了，我是来找Arno的。当把赤着脚站在门口的Arno抱起来之后，Connor直接带着人往情侣宾馆走。  
说起来为什么他是怎么知道情侣宾馆的地址的？还有钥匙是怎么就出现在他口袋里的？这些Connor都不想去思考。  
他现在唯一想的，就只有再看一次Arno在床上被艹到哭泣的样子。  
上一次，也就是第一次的时候，Arno最后哭着被他按在床上说不要，他记得那时Arno眼角通红闪着泪光，表情诱人，虽然说着拒绝的话但纤细的腰部却在很诚实地扭动，小腿勾在他背上，双手被他按在头顶，身上到处都是吻痕，脖子，腋下，胸膛，腹部……当然大腿内侧，小腿，脚踝上也都有。那些记忆都鲜活地涌了上来，Connor觉得自己口干舌燥，心底的欲望快要破土而出。  
很想，再看一次。  
再看一次，他哭泣的样子。  
于是等Connor觉得自己对身体的控制权回来了一部分的时候，他早就已经把Arno翻过身来让他背对着自己跪趴在床上，自己则在无比色情地舔吻着Arno的脖子和脊背，脊椎线上已经有了一连串深浅不一的吻痕。而自己的阴茎已经深深埋在对方的体内，感受着那令人疯狂的高热紧致。他可以听到Arno的喘息和呻吟，这让回过神来的Connor尴尬地停了下来，完全不知道自己要做什么了。  
然而Arno因为恋人突然停下来的动作而不明所以的回过头来，通红的脸色和湿软的眼角让Arno看起来无比诱人，Connor愣了一下就被Arno回身用手勾住了脖子来了个甜蜜的湿吻，舌头互相纠缠压制，最后以Arno自己喘不过气来不得不用力把Connor推开而告终。  
管他呢。Connor这么想着，手已经握住了Arno的腰，再度大力的冲撞起来。

（16）  
等第二天中午Connor因为宿醉头痛欲裂地醒来，并且完全回想起来之前一切事件的同时，也终于开始思考自己为什么要这么容易就受到了Ezio的怂恿。  
不对，应该是思考自己到底是怎么莫名其妙就被灌醉的，他可以肯定Desmond在这之中绝对出了一份力。  
而且为什么昨天Elise也在？唔，他好像还看看到了其他的Templar的队员？Maria一直和Elise聊天，难得的是连Robert也……  
……  
完全想明白的Connor叹了口气，翻了个身注视着快要滚下床去的Arno，决定休假结束后要和同事们好好谈谈。

（17）  
让时间回到十一个小时又四十三分钟之前。  
Ezio举着两杯鸡尾酒穿过人群递了一杯给坐在包厢的角落里的Connor，然后自己一屁股坐在了Connor边上，笑着问道：“Arno怎么没有和你一起来？”  
十一个小时又七分钟之前。  
Elise拉着Maria从舞池回来，顺便从吧台拿了四扎啤酒回来，两人霸气地把酒砸在茶几上，然后一左一右包围了Connor。  
十个小时又五十六分钟之前  
Federico很难得地拉了一个陌生的年轻人过来，那个年轻人看起来和Malik很像，果然之后Federico的介绍证实了Connor的猜想：“这是Malik的弟弟Kadar，来你们提前认识一下吧！”  
为啥？难道Malik的弟弟也要进Assassin吗？Connor一边疑惑一边接过了对方递过来的酒杯。  
十个小时又二十四分钟之前。  
Malik坐到Connor边上，一脸严肃地问：“你见过我弟弟了吧？”  
Altair紧随其后带来了一托盘的花式鸡尾酒。  
九小时又七分钟之前。  
Connor一脸茫然地看着Templar的队长Robert出现在包厢里，手里还拿着两扎低度数的啤酒。  
……这又是什么情况？  
Connor接过对方递过来的酒喝掉之后，看着Templar的组长把醉倒在自己边上的Altair抗走了。  
……  
总之，在酒吧的四个小时中，经过Ezio能叫来的所有帮手的连番苦战（别说是后勤部，连研发部的那些技术宅都被拉来了，说起来其中几个酒量还真是出乎意料得好），Connor终于，看起来像是喝醉地接过了Elise的纸条和Ezio递过去的情侣宾馆房间钥匙。  
在Connor离开酒吧之后。  
“说起来，大半夜地去打扰人家不会被赶出去吗？”Ezio终于想起来了这个计划中致命的缺陷。  
“没关系，我已经通知过Bellec先生了。”Elise微笑着回答道。

（18）  
当然，等之后Arno醒来从Connor口中得知真相然后炸毛……什么的，那又是另外一回事了。

End.

[1]这个梗很好理解吧？二十五岁还是处男就能转职魔法师，三十岁还是就能升级成大魔导师。


End file.
